An Angel Without Wings
by Noorge
Summary: Yato finds a seemingly normal spirit just a little younger than Yukine and names her, happy that Yukine would have a friend around. Soon enough, Ayane becomes friendly with everyone and is happy with her afterlife. Little does anyone know, she'll help Yato conquer his biggest fear and discover a truth that no one could have expected. **ON HIATUS FOR EDITING**


_It was dark. That was all she knew, as she drifted endlessly through time searching for the one thing she chose to live for._

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Hiyori smiled, walking into Kofuku's house. It was time to tutor Yukine.

"Hiyori! Save me!" Yato quickly came dashing down the stairs and hid behind his half-phantom friend.

"You idiot! You wasted MY money on a goddamn scam!" Yukine angrily burst out the front door, obviously after Yato

"Scary..." Yato whimpered

"Get off me," Hiyori sighed, pushing him away "you asked for it"

"Hiyorin!" Kofuku tackle hugged Hiyori as soon as she walked in

"Hello Kofuku!" Hiyori smiled, used to being greeted this way by Kofuku.

Suddenly, Hiyori smelled something. It was sweet, like cotton candy. And it wasn't Yato. Her phantom instincts kicked in, so she began to follow the smell.

"Hiyori..? Where are you going?" Yukine watched her as she began to walk out the door. "You just got here!"

"O-oh, I'll be back in a second," Hiyori snapped out of it

She walked down the street, trying to find the source of the scent. After a few minutes of searching, she found what she was looking for.

"Another spirit...?" Hiyori turned around to find that Yato and Yukine had followed her

"Yep, that's a spirit. But I've never seen one as bright as this..." Yato observed the shining spirit in front of him "a girl, around the same age as Yukine."

"You gonna name her?" asked Yukine

"Of course I am!" Yato said excitedly, ignoring the small tinge of envy coming from Yukine "who could pass up a soul this bright?"

"Here we go," Yato pointed his right index and middle finger out at the soul "you, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return; I grant you a place to belong. My name is Yato. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name, I make thee my servant. With this name and it's alternate, I use my life to make the a regalia. Thou art Aya! As a human, Ayane! As a regalia, Saiki! Come, Saiki!"

As he said all this, his fingertips were glowing and he wrote the name "Aya" in the air. Circles of light came into the spirit, as if it was accepting signals. As Yato called her name, the name he wrote in the air shined and seemed to stamp itself onto the spirit. Suddenly, it emitted a bright light that only Yato was not blinded by. The light shot up into the sky as Yato held up his hand. The light zig-zagged back down from the sky and landed into Yato's hand. As it faded away, a long, silver scythe appeared in Yato's hand.

Yukine watched, fascinated, as it was the first time he watched this process. Hiyori was also blown away. Although she had seen Yukine being named before, it was still an amazing thing to watch.

"Revert, Aya" said Yato. The scythe glowed once more, separated into different beams of light, and came back together in front of Yato, swirled around each other, and materialized into a girl. She had long, black hair that reached her waist. She was very pale- even paler than Yukine- and the name "Aya" was printed in red on her right collarbone.

"W-what..?" She looked down at herself, completely baffled. She knew she was dead, but that was it.

"To sum it up, you now serve me, Yato, as a weapon. Your name is Ayane, and your weapon name is Saiki. When I call your weapon name, you'll turn into a scythe. Standing behind me is Yukine, my other weapon. He'll teach you the basics later. Does that make sense?"

"Um, yes," she answered, shivering as the cold air bit into her skin.

"Here, you can wear this till we get to Kofuku's house," Yato held out his jacket. Before Ayane could take it, Yukine spoke up.

"He s-sweats a lot," He said hesitantly, taking off his jacket. "You should probably take mine"

"Shut up! I'm not that sweaty!" Yato huffed

"Oh, thanks, both of you," the corners of Ayane's mouth curved upwards slightly as she accepted Yukine's jacket.

* * *

"Oh, you're so cuuuute~!" Kofuku gushed and began hugging Ayane as soon as they walked in "what's your name?"

"A-Ayane," she replied, unsure of how to deal with the pink haired woman suffocating her

"Wowww! Such a beautiful name!" Kofuku exclaimed "so you're Yatty's shinki now?"

"Yes," Ayane answered "and you are..?"

"She's Kofuku, God of poverty," Daikoku walked into the room and pried Kofuku away from Ayane. "And I'm Daikoku, her shinki"

"Nice to meet you," Ayane smiled

"Daikoku, can we have some lunch?" Yato asked

"I'm still making it, sweaty tracksuit," he responded "maybe you wouldn't have to wait if you were working right now."

"So, um, what am I supposed to call him?" Ayane whispered to Yukine while Daikoku and Yato began to argue

"Just call him Yato," said Yukine, "if you call him master he'll get all big headed and stuff and act too superior"

"Oh. Okay," she nodded. Yato seemed strange to her. What kind of god went around in a sweaty tracksuit and lived in someone else's house?

"We should go to the mall together later," Hiyori suggested "you can borrow an outfit from either me or Kofuku and we can grab new clothes at the mall"

"Oh no, it's alright! You don't have to..." Ayane felt guilty at the thought of taking money from Hiyori "plus if Yato's my master, shouldn't he be providing stuff anyways?"

"Hush. I have nothing else to do with my allowance money and Yato's broke. He that said he's a God, but he left out the part where he's a total dimwit, unpopular, and the only shrine he has is one that I built and it's the size of a bird house." Hiyori told her

"O-oh," Ayane couldn't help but laugh "I didn't realize that was the case"

"I remember this one time, where we first met Kofuku, Yato claimed that she was his girlfriend - which she wasn't. The first thing he did after introducing us to each other was ask her for money, claiming that he needed it to support me. The thing is though, the next day he took stuff out of a donation box and gave it to me," Yukine sighed at his memories from his first days as a shinki.

"So, you're trying to tell me to never rely on Yato"

* * *

"...She's finally made it to him. Yaboku's found something very special."

 _"Let's see how long it'll take to destroy it."_

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first story on this website. I hope it's not too bad!**

 **11/2/17: A/N Again!: I've decided to redo this story. It may take a lot of time because I've been studying for other things, but I'll try to get the story going as fast as possible. I noticed that people lost interest in my story rather quickly, and upon re-reading it I found that I was taking WAYYY too long to get the plot going. It was boring. Sorry about that! D:**

 **11/30/17: Another note! I've revised the chapter. I haven't made any HUGE changes, but I think it's still better if you re-read it because some details are no longer there (SPOILERS: I took out the part where Ayane knew her past. I'll bring that back in later).**


End file.
